Leader of the Pack
by Wolffez
Summary: A boy addopted by a packs leader and his mate must meet the challange of leading the pack after his fathers death.Note:This story was previously written but only had one word dont know why anyways enjoy.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

"_What is it" a voice clearly male asked._

_"I think it's a human boy but something else as well" this time a female said._

_"Do we kill it?"_

_"No it poses no threat and we can raise it as our own so he can lead the pack one day and there will have to be no fighting between the pack"_

_"Fine we will take care of him and teach him the way of the pack"_

Ok this is my first fic so again don't be to harsh with the reviews thank you.


	2. New Alpha?

It was fourteen years after that fateful day that Alex was adopted when he was urgently summoned to his fathers chambers 'I hope everything is alright' he thought as he ran through the winding tunnels that made up the packs lair, his father had recently become very ill over the last few days and that worried him, he arrived at his fathers room a few minutes later,when he stepped inside he noticed it was deathly quite as if everyone assembled which was most if not all of the upper class pack members were trying to hear unspoken words on the wind. "Young master Alex you have arrived," a very old fashioned luxray whispered when he noticed that Alex had arrived. Alex nodded to the old pokemon and scanned the room for his mother he saw her and noticed she had a solemn face. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "I h ate to be the bearer of bad news but your father has ... died and you are the new alpha, and you need a mate," she replied. Alex stared at his mother unable to belive what she was saying."H..how could he have died? He said he would be fine,"Alex mannaged to say. He was barely able to get the words out past the lump forming in his throat. His mind was racing as he tried to deal with the loss and hock that he would have to lead the pack. He was technically a trainer and his addopted parents insisted he go to school and learn about the world as a normal human. He looked at the body of his father lying so peacefuly he seemed that he was only asleep. That any second he would wake up and stare at everybody wondering why everybody was in his room and why did they look like they just saw a ghost. But he would never wake up and Alex silently slippe out of the room thinking.'_My life is so fucked up,' _he thought. And then he bumped into Maya , white female Mightyena whom he liked, and they both fell over._'Maybe fucked up isnt all bad.' _He helped her up slightly embarassed and she stared as him."I'm sorry Alex I wasnt looking where I was going are you okay?"she asked. Alex smiled at her and rubbed her head."Yeah I'm alright...mostly,"he sighed as he sat down leaning against the wall. Maya sat next to him and layed her head on his legs."Whats wrong Alex?"she asked softly. He looked at her and muttered "My father is dead." Maya sat up and gently hugged him."I'm sorry. It'll be okay Alex,"she said rubbing her head against his. Alex sighed."Thats not all. I need a mate." Maya smiled at this."Oh really?" Alex nodded and Maya smiled."I have to go Alex. I'll see you later Alex,"she said getting up. Alex oened his mouth to say something when Maya kissed him and blushing a deep red she trotted off through the tunnels of the packs home. Alex sat there staring after her slightly shocked at Mayas actions. He sighed,got up,and went to his room to change clothing. He had to look decent to when he chose his mate._ 'Yep totally fucked up'_

**So what did everyone think? Good right. Well I'm officialy back and writing**


	3. The Funeral

**Authors Note**

**Hello members/visitors of FanFiction. To celebrate my being back I present to you…wait for it…a new chapter. Hooray. Enjoy.**

Alex paced around his room slowly deep in thought. There had been a slight change in plans. Instead of being made pack leader that day he had to wait till tomorrow after the funeral. He didn't mind waiting though as it gave him a chance to clear his head. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He was tall and thin with jet black hair. His eyes were yellow and he had a bushy Mightyena tail though he usually hid it outside of the den. His teeth were also slightly sharper than most. It had worked out well when he'd been found by his parents. After a minute he sighed and lay on his bed made of flower petals and grass and stared at the stone walls of the den. He suddenly felt the need to run. He ran out of his room, down the corridor, and kept going. He didn't pass anyone while he ran. He just kept going not caring where he went. He ran until he felt his heart in his throat and is lungs were on fire. He slowed to a stop and doubled over with his hands on his knees. He saw a pond and jumped in and sighed floating on his back and letting himself be warmed by the sun. After a while he crawled out of the water and slowly made his way back to the den letting the sun dry him. His mother sat outside watching the sunset. He sat next to her without a word and watched the sky. His mother glanced at him but other than that she gave no sign that she realized he was there. After a while his mother spoke.

"You realize you're in charge now right," she said gently.

"Yes I do. But only after Father is buried," he replied

They sat in silence as the moon slowly rose. It was a full moon that night and it cast its white glow over everything. After a while the mournful cries of the pack members filled the air. Alex sat in silence staring at the ground as he listened. His mother's howls soon joined the others. Alex's eyelids grew heavy as he listened and he slowly got up and went to his room and collapsed onto his bed worn down by the grief of the day. He fell asleep quickly as the howls filled the night. That night his dreams were tormented by terrible nightmares that seemed to only get worse. When he awoke the next morning he shook his head to rid himself of the last remnants of his nightmares. He felt good as he sat up and stretched until he remembered that his father was dead. Anguish rolled over him and he collapsed back onto his bed sending leaves up. He watched as they drifted back and stared at the ceiling. There were cracks in it that usually let in sunlight but today there was very little sunlight so the room was grey. He could hear and smell the rain outside. After about a half-hour he got up and dressed in all black. He walked down a corridor that led to an exit in the back of the den. On the way he tripped and fell over a Houndoom head in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry," the Houndoom quickly said. "I was just going to get you."

"Its fine," Alex replied standing and brushing himself off.

Alex continued on his way accompanied by the Houndoom. As soon as they exited the den they were greeted by pounding rain and claps of thunder. Lightning streaked across the sky. The whole pack, about 50 members Alex included, had assembled. They were standing in a field of grass with nothing else for miles. At the front Alex's father lay on a flat stone next to a freshly dug hole that would serve as his grave. Next to his father's body was Alex's mother, the Houndoom that went to fetch him, the Luxray from the day before and an Umbreon he recognized as a friend of his fathers. Alex took his place at the front with the small group. The Umbreon conducted the funeral proceedings and Alex stood quietly throughout the whole thing. The funeral was a long one and to Alex it seemed as if it would never end. Many tears were shed by the pack. Alex's father was lowered gently into the ground. The body was covered and Alex placed a tombstone he'd carved late the night before at the head of the grave. The pack paid their respects and filed back into the den with Alex bringing up the rear. They assembled in a large room and sat down. Alex made his way through the crowd slowly and took his place at the front. He was accompanied by the same four pack members. All eyes turned to focus on him. Alex stood shaking slightly and hoped would attribute it to the fact that he was drenched. Everyone stared at him expectantly and he felt himself shake a bit more.

_'What am I doing? I can't lead a pack'_

He nearly ran out of the room when he felt someone touch his hand. He looked and saw his mother's paw. Slowly Alex calmed down and watched as Luxray stepped forward.

"My fellow pack members, it is with a heavy heart that I announce the reign of our old alpha Sir Fernious is over. But I am pleased to announce his son Alex will be taking over in his place. I am confident he will make a great leader," he said. Alex smiled and Luxray bowed to him. "I shall advise you just as I advised your father," the Luxray said. Alex smiled again and his mother nudged him up gently. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and Luxray chuckled. "It's time for you to choose a mate master Alex," he said. Alex looked at the crowd and felt nervous all over again. They stared back at him expectantly and Alex felt as if he would throw up. Figuring this would be a bad first impression he swallowed the bile that was sneaking up his throat and relaxed as much as possible. He took a deep breath and searched the crowd. He saw Maya at the edge of the crowd and he felt his heart skip a beat. Sopping wet and shivering she still looked beautiful to him. In fact he thought she looked better that way with her fur matted down, clinging to her form. He pushed the thought aside and slowly walked towards her. She gave herself a small shake in an attempt to dry herself a bit and sat up straight. Alex smiled a little and he felt everyone's eyes on him. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the stares he was getting. "Maya would you like to be my mate?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she replied without hesitating and jumped on him. Alex stumbled backwards and laughed as the pack cheered. Maya planted a long kiss on Alex's lips and the pack cheered louder. The cheers slowly subsided and Luxray cleared his throat.

"Fellow pack members, we have a new leader!" he announced smiling. The pack burst into cheers again. The next day most of them would have sore throats but at the time nobody cared. It was time for a celebration

**So there you have it. It's been a long time and I'm grateful to those who are reading this and putting up with my infrequent posts. The next chapter is being typed currently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames aren't. Flamers will be dealt with…painfully*evil grin*Anyways thanks again. Till next the next chapter see ya.**


End file.
